PAW Patrol and Penguins On A Roll! (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of PAW Patrol and Penguins On A Roll!. One day, Princess Yuna and her friends were giving Princess Bubblegum a great big grand tour. Princess Yuna: This is the Golden Oak Library. Princess Bubblegum: Do you all study and train youselves to fight for part time? Princess Twila: Yes. Princess Bubblegum: I sure like to see what it's like around here. After the tour, Yuna had one more thing to show Princess Bubblegum. Princess Yuna: We have a big surprise for you, Princess Bubblegum. Princess Bubblegum: What is it, Yuna? Princess Yuna: (placed a blindfold on PB's eyes) Soon, Yuna led Princess Bubblegum to the empty room. Princess Yuna: You can take your blindfold off. Princess Bubblegum: (takes her blindfold off) Scrappy-Doo: Voila! Princess Bubblegum: Is this for me!? Princess Yuna: Yes, just for you. It has a new bed with Adventure Time bed sheets, a new TV, and everything. Scrappy-Doo: And just in case if you're getting homesick, you can always go to your Candy Kingdom. Princess Bubblegum: Oh, thank you. I love it so much. Princess Yuna: You're welcome. I made you a gift. With that, Yuna gave Princess Bubblegum a Yuna's Company logo necklace. Princess Bubblegum: I love it. (puts on her necklace) Thanks, Yuna. (hugging Yuna) Princess Yuna: (notices PB sheds some tears) Are you crying? Princess Bubblegum: Since a while, Yuna. Scrappy-Doo: Something tells me that she'll be doing part time here. Meanwhile at Bedrock, Fred Flintstone and Stony were working at the Bedrock Quarrel and Gravel Company on Take Your Son to Work Day. Fred Flintstone: A little more to the left, Stony. Stony Flintstone: Almost there, Pop. Mr. Slate: Flintstone! How's the last load coming? Fred Flintstone: We're just about finished, Mr. Slate. And once it's quitting time, we'll be on vacation to Ponyville for Stony to try out for Princess Yuna's team of young heroes. Mr. Slate: I see, at least he's well behaved since you and your wife adopted him for Christmas. Which is precisely why I owe you a fulltime raise and leaving you the opening line for vice president of my company. Fred Flintstone: I'm in no hurry on that promotion just yet, Mr. Slate, we're still gonna have Stony make friends with Yuna and the gang at the School of Friendship. Mr. Slate: Fine by me, Flintstone, I won't mind the wait if you won't. Now if you'll excuse me, my wife and I got a plane to catch, because our daughter and son in-law are going to have a baby any day, and we're going to be grandparents real soon. Stony Flintstone: Congrats, Mr. Slate, we sure hope it goes well for you. Mr. Slate: Thank you, Stony. Mrs. Slate: Come along, George! We don't want to miss our flight! Mr. Slate: Coming, Dear! (to Fred and Stony) Good luck to you both! Just as the Slates took off to the Bedrock airport, it was now quitting time just as Fred and Stony finished the last load. Fred Flintstones: (after he heard the whistle) Yabba dabba doo Flintstones, meet the Flintstones There the modern stone age family From the town of Bedrock There a page right out of history Let's ride with the family down the street Through the courtesy of Fred's two feet When you're with the Flintstones Have a yabba dabba doo time, a dabba doo time We'll have a gay old time Sure enough, Fred and Stony were on their way home as they picked up Barney Rubble. Fred Flintstone: Well, Barney Boy, today's the big day. Barney Rubble: It sure is, Fred. I sure hope Stony is ready to make new friends at the School of Friendship. Fred Flintstone: It's a good thing Wilma and I agreed to have him try out since Scrappy-Doo tried out with Princess Yuna and her friends. Barney Rubble: Yep, and I sure hope Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm, Chip, and Roxy could join us soon. Fred Flintstone: All in good time, Barn. At last, Fred dropped Barney at his home next door to his. Barney Rubble: Betty and I will see you out there, Fred. Fred Flintstone: You too, Pal. Just then, Dino came from out the window about to tackle Fred as usual. Dino: (barking charging at Fred) Fred Flintstone: No, Dino! Down, Boy! Down! Get back, Dino! Back! No! With one tackle, Dino gave Fred a good licking which made him giggle. Fred Flintstone: (chuckles) Cut it out, Dino! I'm happy to see ya too! Stony Flintstone: (showing Dino a new bone) Here, Dino! I got a new bone for ya! Dino: (barking) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225